Jigsaw's Puzzle
by Retsof Noraa
Summary: Jenny finds herself in the clutches of one of the most evil murderers in history...will she survive? Saw crossover


As all vital systems came online, Jenny groggily wondered what was happening to her. One second she was stopping Vladimir from forming his Halloween revolution (again), and then...nothing. Nothing at all. Not even one shred of memory between then and now.

"Omigosh! I have to stop him!" Jenny said, and prepared herself for blast-off.

Nothing happened.

"What? No...no !" She couldn't ignite her pigtail rocket boosters for some odd reason. It was then that she noticed the chains binding her at the waist to the chair she was sitting in.

"No problem; I can just cut them off!" Expecting her hand to transform into a circular saw, she smacked the chains, but to no avail. Trying to pull them off was just as futile.

"What is going on here?" Jenny wondered aloud. "Where _is_ here?" She found herself in a small room, 5X5 feet, with a 12-foot ceiling. In front of her was an old piano, covered in mold, dirt and dust. On top of it was a television set, turned off. The letters of the keys, A through G, were crudely carved underneath them, and under each "C" key, there was a number, from one through seven. Underneath the piano and its pedals, several long, thin, black cables and wires ran underneath her chair. Behind her to the left was a guitar, with its strings broken and curled up against the frets.

The screen suddenly flickered to life, and static brightened the whole room, only to give way to an eerie image.

The image of a puppet.

It slowly turned its black-haired, red-cheeked head towards Jenny. It spoke in a deep, gravelly voice that one would not expect from an ordinary dummy.

"Hello, Jennifer." It said. "It's about time I met you. Now that you're here...let's play a game. Your responsibility as Global Response Unit XJ-9 is to save the world, but apparently, as a side job, you've decided that you'd rather mope and whine about how you'd rather be human and go to the mall, hang out with boys and be popular while the world burns to ashes at your feet, begging for your mercy. Some think of you as selfish, whiny, an inconsiderate brat. I see you as another worthless stain on the earth, just waiting to be wiped off.

"I've given you what you want. You have no superpowers or gadgets. But in order to win the game, and continue living, you must get out of this room. The key to your chains is inside the piano. In order to retrieve it, you must press a certain pedal at your feet, and hit a sequence of four specific notes that some people cannot hear. If you do not solve the puzzle within five minutes of the end of this recording, the door will lock, leaving you with no way out. Hit a wrong note, or step on the wrong pedal, and the bomb beneath you will explode. Remember; left is right, and right is wrong.

"Live or die; make your choice."

The set turned off, leaving a shocked and horrified Jenny. What to do?

**What to do? What to do? Okay now...left is right and right is wrong. Well, obviously, the right pedal is wrong. Don't step on the right pedal, Jen. Alright...the left one?**

Jenny's foot hovered above the left pedal.

**NO! No, not that one. Left is right, and since right is wrong, then left is wrong, too. So the only option left is...**

Jenny slammed her foot down onto the center pedal...

...and relaxed as nothing happened.

**That's done. Now, about the notes...some people cannot hear them. Who can't? Are they only heard by dogs or...squirrels or something?! Hmm...the guitar! There are no strings on the guitar, so you can't hear them!**

She picked up the guitar, and pressed her fingers randomly onto the frets, but no effect took place. She tossed it aside in shame. Jenny bowed her head, and tears began to rust her metal skin.

**If only I wasn't so selfish, so stupid, so wanting for real life. I was just so dumb. Dumb! My friends kept telling that I was alright the way I was, that I was even better than everyone else because I was a super-cool robot supergirl that saved the earth. But I didn't care. No, I was just deaf to th-**

The thought hit her like a ton of bricks encased in lead and dipped in depleted uranium.

**DEAF! That's it! But which one? There are multiple keys on the piano!**

Jenny turned to the guitar, and picked it up. Turning it over, she found a bright, cadmium red 5 scrawled onto the back.

Her fingers pulsed as she sought out the keys. Finally, she located the fifth C key. Her finger moved a step ahead to D. She pressed down firmly.

Again, she moved it up a step, and found E.

Three spaces away, she found A.

Finally, she took a deep breath (which is odd, due to the fact that she doesn't breathe) and pressed F.

The top of the piano creaked open, and there in plain view was the key to her chains. She snatched it up and slipped it into the lock.

Seconds left.

She rushed out of the door and slammed it behind her, never looking back, or forward for that matter. She fell to the floor, sobbing and breathing uncontrollably.

Then she looked up.

Mom's lab?!

Turning back, she realized that she was in her mom's holographic chamber all along!

"Oh, so you made it!" Nora exclaimed.

"MOM?!" Jenny shouted. "YOU'RE Jigsaw?!"

"Don't be ridiculous, XJ-9." Dr. Wakeman scoffed. "I merely wanted to test your musical prowess. Your choir teacher wanted me to confirm that you practiced your Music Theory."

"So the bomb wasn't real?"

"Nosiree."

"And the door wouldn't lock?" Jenny began to get angrier and angrier.

"Of course not."

"And my powers?"

"As soon as you exited the room, they came back."

"Good." Jenny extended a circular saw. "GAME OVER."


End file.
